1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeping bag, and more particularly to a portable sleeping bag arrangement comprising a sleeping bag contained within an animal figure backpack which is designed to be easy for young children of nursery school or kindergarten to carry and store and moreover, intends to create a comfortable and secure sleeping environment for the children with its warn and inviting appearance.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional sleeping bags are generally over-sized and difficult to carry, as the sheet materials of which they are made can be awkward when it is folded and rolled. While adults are capable of handling the size and weight of the conventional sleeping bags, children usually have difficulty doing so. The present invention specifically addresses this difficulty.
Furthermore, the reality is that most young children are active and are not easily convinced of going to bed. Bedtime toys generally encourage children to sleep. However, in most situations that require children to bring sleeping bags, it is virtually impossible for those children to carry both their sleeping bags and their toys at the same time.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a portable sleeping bag arrangement which comprises an easy-to-use, portable sleeping bag contained within a friendly carrier that not only serves as an animal figure container of the sleeping bag, but also acts as an animal toy, so that the children can carry their sleeping bags and favorite toys at the same time, allowing them to do both efficiently and comfortably and transforming the carrier into a sleep-encouraging companion when necessary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable sleeping bag arrangement, which enables the child to sleep on his or her sleeping bag with a favorite animal figure carrier attached thereto so as to encourage the child to feel secure and comfortable in his or her setting as it fosters a relationship of warmth and friendship between toy and child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide children with a portable sleeping bag arrangement, which is suited to their needs and will be relatively easy for them to carry and to store.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable sleeping bag which can be entirely contained and concealed within a carrier that has a back pack structure and can be easily transported as necessary.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a portable sleeping bag arrangement, which comprises:
a sleeping bag comprising a back layer providing a sleeping surface and a cover layer overlappingly positioned on the back layer;
means for detachably connecting the back layer with the cover layer to form a bag body; and
a carrier, which comprises an animal figure container constructed as an animal figure, having a receiving cavity provided therein and an opening provided on a front body surface of the animal figure container, and wherein the receiving cavity has a size adapted to entirely receive the sleeping bag therein via the opening.
The portable sleeping bag arrangement of the present invention further comprises a first fastening element affixed on a top side of the back layer and a second fastening element affixed to a predetermined portion of the receiving cavity, wherein the first fastening element is detachably connected to the second fastening element for attaching the sleeping bag with the carrier even though the sleep bag is unfolded out from the carrier via the opening.
The carrier of portable sleeping bag arrangement of the present invention further comprises a pair of shoulder straps parallelly provided on two sides of the front body surface of the animal figure container so that user can carry it on his or her back.